Otro día tan aburrido
by CruzdelSur
Summary: /Canon/ Lo que comenzó como otro día tan aburrido, acaba siendo lo más interesante que le pasó en décadas a un anciano y egocéntrico vampiro.


**¡Mi primer intento de canon! Sé que esto no es muy típico, pero el protagonista me parece fascinante. Manipulador, tramposo, sin un solo escrúpulo y tremendamente egocéntrico, y por eso mismo es alguien sobre el que se puede escribir largo y tendido. ¡Cuénteme qué les pareció! **

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

…**:: Otro día tan aburrido ::…**

**.**

Otro día tan aburrido, tan típico como tantos antes de éste y tan igual a tantos otros que vendrán. ¿Cómo es que nunca sucede algo interesante?

Hace siglos de la última vez que algo fue más que un pasatiempo temporal para mí. Nada consigue captar mi atención por más que unos años, un par de décadas a lo sumo. Ya no hay sucesos interesantes. No necesito salir a cazar, mis fieles siervos me traen los humanos a mi morada. No soy yo quien sale a imponer paz y justicia entre quienes amenazan exponer nuestro secreto a los incautos ojos humanos, tengo una Guardia que se encarga de eso. Yo debo quedarme aquí, protegido y a salvo, gobernando; hace siglos que no tomo parte en las batallas.

Ah, el peso del deber… no hay diversión alguna en este vida al cabo de casi mil años de ser consagrado el vampiro más temido y respetado del mundo. Sólo responsabilidades. Hay tantas personas que dependen de mí, tantos sucesos que requieren de mi aprobación. Oh, sí, es muy duro ser el gobernante de toda la raza vampiro.

Mentalmente, por entretenerme, hago una lista de los tres vampiros más interesantes que encontré a lo largo de mi prolongada vida…

El primero probablemente sea Dae. Era una jovencita de unos catorce o quince inviernos de vida al momento de ser convertida, y suponemos que fue transformada por error. Nunca supimos quién la había creado, y le dimos ese nombre porque era el sonido al que reaccionaba. Debió ser de buena familia; sus ropas eran elegantes y de buena calidad, con broches de oro para sostener la toga. Dae provenía de Nubia, el país conquistado por Egipto cuando aún era poderoso, y obligado a pagar un fuerte tributo. Lo curioso de Dae era su mente, que nunca pude comprender, y el inusual poder que presentaba como vampiresa.

En la antigua Sumeria la hubiesen adorado como a una diosa, y en la Edad Media inglesa la hubiesen quemado en la hoguera acusada de posesión demoníaca. Hoy día los humanos hubiesen dicho que Dae padecía algún tipo de trastorno del espectro autista, pero entonces este tipo de diagnósticos no existían y sus padres aparentemente prefirieron recluirla en lo más recóndito de la mansión familiar hasta que muriese de vejez. Era lo que solía hacerse por ese tiempo con quienes, como Dae, eran simplemente considerados retardados mentales. Un acto de piedad, en verdad, porque otros padres consideraban poseídos por el mal a esos niños y los mataban.

Dae, además de tener una mente indescifrable, tenía un poder como ninguno que yo haya vuelto a ver; el problema era que no lo controlaba en absoluto. Podía arrojar cosas o personas por los aires en un ataque de rabia, incendiaba objetos sin razón aparente, desarmaba o pulverizaba cosas porque sí. En una ocasión destejió una alfombra sin que ninguno de nosotros comprendiese cómo, y a juzgar por su cara, ella tampoco. A veces se quedaba quieta durante horas y nada pasaba. Otras veces también se quedaba quieta durante horas, pero de pronto los objetos a su alrededor cambiaban de color, cambiaban de lugar, o hasta desaparecían. Tenía ataques terribles, pataletas escandalosas en las que gritaba durante horas. Otras veces se quedaba inmóvil durante días, y no había forma de hacerla reaccionar. Nadie sabía por qué, pero le temía al agua, y bastaba con mojarla apenas para desencadenar un cataclismo. Después de la vez en que Athenadora intentó bañarla para quitarle de encima los restos de sangre de sus víctimas tuvimos que reconstruir toda la torre oeste.

Era un peligro público mantenerla con vida. Aunque hice lo posible por comprenderla, por domesticarla, por tratar que ella dominara su poder (¿o poderes? Cabía la posibilidad que fuese más de uno) y lo utilizara de un modo consciente, racional y, desde luego, a mi servicio, Dae era ingobernable. Ni la paciencia, ni el cariño, ni la violencia, nada funcionó con ella. La estudié durante décadas, soportando destrozos de todo tipo, en la esperanza de civilizarla, hasta que el diagnóstico fue contundente: Dae era un peligro y debía ser destruida. Tomó seis miembros de la guardia trabajando en equipo para acabar con ella, y dos de ellos murieron en el intento.

El segundo vampiro más interesante que conocí en mi vida era el completo opuesto de Dae. Era un joven sumamente inteligente, civilizado y hasta refinado. Su nombre era Carlisle Cullen y provenía del la tierra de los anglos y sajones, aunque para ese entonces los habitantes se referían al lugar como Inglaterra. Él mismo estimaba que tenía veintitrés inviernos de vida al momento de ser convertido, y una vez más, se trató de una transformación accidental.

Después de una transformación que soportó en completo silencio (¡nunca antes y nunca después oí de alguien que hiciera eso!), Carlisle despertó completamente solo. Lo normal hubiese sido que, enloquecido de sed, atacara a cuanto humano estuviese a su alrededor sin pensarlo un segundo, pero no: él huyó del lugar al amparo de las sombras de la noche, se refugió en los bosques y pese a la sed no atacó humano alguno. En cambio, desesperado de sed tras casi un mes de abstinencia de alimentarse, acabó atacando una manada de ciervos. Eso lo hizo dejar sus infructuosos intentos de suicidio y abrazar esta nueva vida, aunque jamás cazó humanos y siguió alimentándose exclusivamente de animales.

Superada su etapa de neófito, Carlisle viajó por Europa y estudió. Pocas veces me encontré con alguien tan ansioso de saber como él. Su padre había sostenido que la limitación del conocimiento es una santa virtud y que pretender saber más de lo debido es un aborrecible pecado y una falta de respeto a Dios. El joven Carlisle, en cambio, sostenía que mientras el conocimiento no se utilizara para el mal no había pecado alguno en desear saber y conocer, más aún, que era una muestra de respeto y agradecimiento hacia Dios el interesarse por el mundo que Él había creado.

A mí el dios cristiano siempre me había causado una mezcla de desprecio y curiosidad. Viendo las matanzas, los abusos y las injusticias de todo tipo que se cometían en nombre de ese dios que ni nombre tenía, sino que era "el" dios, el único, y por eso se debía escribir con mayúscula, Dios, no me causaban simpatía alguna. Pero luego, al encontrarme con personas como Carlisle Cullen, que creían tan fuertemente en que ese Dios era un dios de amor, de comprensión, paternal, yo no podía evitar pensar que debía haber algo más detrás de todo eso que sólo persecuciones, muerte y fastuosos templos levantados en honor a ese Dios mientras sus súbditos se morían de hambre.

La Guardia se tropezó con Carlisle por casualidad una noche en que él regresaba muy tarde a su hogar en compañía de un grupo de humanos compañeros suyos de estudio… de medicina, nada menos. La Guardia había tenido intenciones de capturar a los humanos como alimento, pero Carlisle se las arregló para que en lugar de llevarse a sus compañeros la Guardia lo llevara a él, cosa a lo accedieron al ver el inusual color de sus ojos, color ámbar.

Pocas veces encontré un vampiro más civilizado, más paciente y con más buen humor que él, por no mencionar su autocontrol. Era capaz de estar en presencia de humanos sangrantes sin que nada delatara su sed, excepto un ligero oscurecimiento de sus ojos. Incluso eso él se proponía mejorarlo, su meta era no reaccionar en absoluto al olor de la sangre humana.

Lo que le faltaba en sed de sangre le sobraba en sed de conocimiento. Cuando descubrió la biblioteca de mi castillo, tardó tres semanas en salir sólo el tiempo estrictamente necesario para cazar sus repugnantes animales. Estaba tan fascinado que le permití el acceso a todos mis escritos, aún los más antiguos y valiosos, sólo por ver su expresión de maravilla y reverencia. Él trataba los libros y rollos como a auténticos tesoros, y prefería por lejos sumirse en algún texto polvoriento antes que formar parte en las intrigas de la Guardia o tratar de escalar prestigio.

Pero no era sólo un ratón de biblioteca sin idea de asuntos prácticos. Pese a considerarse pacifista, él mismo reconocía que los demás no siempre lo eran y era lo suficientemente abierto de mente como para comprender que necesitaría saber defenderse. Demetri y él se trabaron en luchas deportivas varias veces, y Carlisle resultó ser un combatiente ágil, pero su eterna renuncia a herir al adversario así sea levemente solía jugarle en contra.

Era tan diferente a los demás… mientras que la mayoría de ellos eran siervos, vasallos de quienes me interesaban definitivamente más sus dones o su fortaleza física que sus ideas propias en el raro caso que las tuviesen, Carlisle sabía ser un auténtico cortesano: refinado, ágil de lengua y mente, respetuoso, y muy culto. Hablaba varias lenguas y entendía más dialectos, sabía componer versos y tocar varios instrumentos musicales aunque casi nunca lo hacía. Se interesaba en todas las ciencias y artes, discutía sus argumentos (siempre tan racionales) con pasión, sabía cuándo ser irónico y cuándo tomarse las cosas en serio.

De lo que jamás conseguimos curarlo fue de su obstinada renuncia a alimentarse de humanos. De nada valieron ni mis argumentos, ni el sarcasmo de Caius, ni las pullas de Demetri y los otros miembros de la Guardia. Ni el informarlo de las historias de vida de los bocadillos que le ofrecíamos, ni los razonamientos más sensatos sobre cómo los vampiros estamos muy por encima de los humanos y somos sus depredadores naturales, ni los chistes y chanzas sobre que era un vampiro "vegetariano" sirvieron para moverlo ni un ápice en sus tercas convicciones…

—_Domine_ —la voz de Felix me trae de regreso al presente, donde el corpulento vampiro se está inclinando con respeto ante los tronos. Como es habitual cuando no hay otras personas presentes, Felix nos habla en latín—, un visitante arribó hace unos minutos. Es un americano de algo menos de un siglo de existencia como vampiro. Nos solicitó que lo destruyéramos.

—¿Por qué pediría eso? —preguntó Caius en un gruñido desconfiado. Él siempre viendo conspiraciones por todos lados…

—Dice… —los ojos de Felix se detuvieron en Marcus, que estaba mirando a la nada, un segundo más de lo estrictamente necesario—… que perdió a su pareja, y que no quiere seguir viviendo sin ella.

No pude menos que sonreír levemente, con simpatía. Bastaba ver a Marcus para entender qué tipo de vida le esperaba a un vampiro que hubiese perdido a su pareja. Que este americano pidiese su destrucción era comprensible.

—Maravilloso. Ahora somos los encargados de darle la eutanasia a los vampiros viudos —masculló Caius con disgusto.

—¿Por qué nos informas de esto, Felix? —le pregunté alzando una ceja, sabiendo que había más detrás de este caso—. La guardia no necesita de nuestro permiso para destruir a un vampiro que por propia voluntad pide que se acabe con su vida.

—Amo, este vampiro se llama a sí mismo Edward Cullen —informó Felix, mirándome exclusivamente a mí.

¡Ah! Qué coincidencia. Justamente pensaba yo en Carlisle Cullen cuando alguien que lleva su mismo apellido se presenta en mi puerta… y con una petición tan inusual.

—¿Americano, dices? —pregunté por cortesía, ya que lo recordaba perfectamente.

—Sí, amo. Habla inglés y tiene acento americano también —añadió Felix—. Es difícil establecer el color habitual de sus ojos, están negros de sed.

Asentí lentamente. Felix sabía cómo implicar mucho diciendo poco.

—¿Lo destruyeron? —quise saber.

—Aún no, amo. Creímos que quizás a usted le interese verlo —ofreció Felix.

—Tráiganlo a mi presencia —ordené—. Oh, y, Felix… buen trabajo.

Creo que de haber podido, Felix se hubiese sonrojado de placer. Mis elogios no son muy frecuentes, por lo que tienen tanta más validez en los casos en que distribuyo alguno.

Demetri y Felix regresaron un minuto más tarde, escoltando entre ambos un vampiro que yo jamás había visto. Su cabello era rubio rojizo, de un color similar al de los escudos de bronce. Observé que vestía pantalones azules, camisa blanca y zapatos. Sus ropas eran de buena calidad y debían haber sido caras, pero estaban arrugadas con el mayor descuido, y sus zapatos estaban polvorientos. Sus hombros estaban hundidos, su cabeza, gacha, y caminaba arrastrando los pies; era la viva imagen de quien ya no tiene una buena razón para seguir con vida.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y pude ver su cara. Debió ser muy joven al momento de ser convertido, tendría como muchos diecinueve inviernos, probablemente menos. Pero en ese momento el dolor, la desesperación y la angustia que se marcaban en sus rasgos no tenían nada de juveniles. Parecía viejo, muy viejo y cansado, sin más deseo que acabar con todo.

—Buenas noches, señores —saludó el recién llegado en inglés con acento americano, con una inclinación de cabeza. Su tono era acartonado, como si guardara la compostura sólo por educación.

—Buenas noches, joven —no pude evitar inclinarme hacia delante para observarlo con más atención—. Acércate.

Con lo que me pareció un suspiro de resignación, el joven Edward Cullen se acercó sin prisa hasta mi trono y tomó mi mano extendida.

Su vida, aunque más breve que otras que yo había analizado, era sumamente interesante. Había tenido una niñez protegida y feliz, con padres amorosos que se habían ocupado de darle una esmerada educación. Aunque sus recuerdos humanos eran vagos y borrosos, descifré que algún tipo de enfermedad respiratoria le había quitado primero a su padre y luego a su madre. Él hubiese sido el siguiente, pero la transformación se interponía ante lo que hubiese sido una muerte segura. Tras el tormento de los tres días, las memorias se volvían muchísimo más nítidas, y me fue una grata sorpresa encontrarme con que Carlisle había creado a este vampiro… aunque más que eso me sorprendió saber que Edward tenía el don de oír las mentes de quienes lo rodeaban.

Me deleité en observar cómo él y Carlisle compartían el tiempo, intercambiaban opiniones sobre diversos tópicos, cómo Carlisle le explicaba sobre las reglas y sobre nosotros, los Vulturis. Me complació notar el respeto en las palabras y los pensamientos de Carlisle, mientras que Edward había necesitado algo más de tiempo para tomarnos en serio. Pocos años más tarde Carlisle convertía a una mujer llamada Esme, una vez más, alguien condenado a una muerte segura que gracias al veneno tenía una segunda oportunidad. El flechazo entre Carlisle y Esme era tan inmediato y evidente que me pareció ridículo que los dos no cayeran en ese mismo instante y lugar el uno en los brazos del otro, convenciones humanas, decoro y decencia de por medio o no.

Casi más fascinante era ver los celos y la envidia que esto causaba en el joven Edward. Si bien no se oponía a la felicidad de su creador y tenía un gran aprecio por la mujer, sus celos ante la felicidad de la pareja, su sensación de que él sobraba en la casa y su largamente gestada rebeldía ante la dieta "vegetariana" que le había inculcado Carlisle hicieron eclosión entonces. Tras una terrible discusión, Edward había pasado varios años viviendo por su cuenta, como un auténtico nómada, cazando lo más bajo de entre lo bajo de la sociedad humana antes de que su moral humana reflotara y lo hiciera regresar con su creador y su pareja. Carlisle, como yo sabía que haría, acogió al arrepentido con los brazos abiertos.

Algún tiempo después de su regreso, Carlisle había encontrado a una joven malherida y, no pudiendo con su genio, la había convertido. Si había guardado la esperanza de que la muchacha, Rosalie, se convirtiera en pareja de Edward y lo hiciera "sentar cabeza" fue cruelmente decepcionado, porque los dos habían tenido desde el primer momento una relación basada en la antipatía más profunda. Dos años más tarde Rosalie había encontrado un humano herido de muerte, lo que convenientemente forzó a Carlisle a convertirlo; este Emmett resultó ser el alma gemela de Rosalie.

Algún tiempo más tarde una pareja apareció de improviso en la vida de clan de Carlisle, y después de Edward los recién llegados eran probablemente los más fascinantes. No sólo eran físicamente dispares, también su comportamiento y sus actitudes eran muy distintos entre sí, y sin embargo se complementaban a la perfección. Sus dones eran tan inusuales como atractivos. Alice y Jasper se integraron a la vida de… la familia (oh, sí, se consideraban una familia) con más facilidad de la que yo hubiese creído posible.

Los años pasaban y Edward oía las mentes de todos cuantos lo rodeaban, vampiros y humanos. Me reencontré en sus recuerdos con las 'hijas' de Sasha, una vampiresa a la que habíamos tenido que destruir siglos atrás por crear un niño inmortal. Las muchachas aún nos temían y respetaban, lo que me satisfizo mucho.

Hasta ese entonces, ver la interacción cotidiana entre un grupo tan grande de vampiros tan distintos era fascinante, pero esto se volvía aún mejor con la aparición en escena de una joven humana. La chica era poco aparente y todo parecía indicar que Edward difícilmente le hubiese dirigido un segundo pensamiento de no ser por una cualidad completamente inusual, algo con lo que él nunca antes se había encontrado: él no podía oír la mente de la muchacha. Oh, y como si faltara agregar drama al misterio, la tal Isabella era su _cantante_.

La historia de las interacciones de Edward con Bella, así prefería que la llamaran, era el tipo de material sobre el que los humanos escriben novelas y ruedan películas. No sólo él no la había matado, sino que además habían mantenido una relación sentimental en medio de todas las adversidades posibles. Fascinante, completamente fascinante. Pero como era de esperarse, en una relación tan extraña y con la negativa de él a transformarla aún a pesar de lo que la clarividente del clan le había advertido, las cosas habían acabado mal y los dos se habían separado, aunque los sentimientos de Edward jamás habían fluctuado… fue por eso que al enterarse de que ella había muerto, su primera reacción tras verificar que Bella había fallecido fue tomar el primer avión rumbo a Italia y venir a pedirnos que los destruyéramos.

Lo solté con un sentimiento de euforia como hacía tiempo que no sentía. ¡Y yo había pensado que éste era un día aburrido y monótono! Volver a saber de Carlisle había sido un regalo inesperado, y conocer a Edward, un privilegio asombroso. Informarme del resto de la familia no dejaba de ser útil, sobre todo respecto a esta asombrosa Alice, y en cuanto a la humana Bella… qué pérdida tan grande… hubiese sido una vampiresa espectacular. De sólo pensar cómo se hubiese manifestado su don siendo vampiresa, con un don latente tan poderoso siendo humana…

Un gruñido de dolor me obligó a volver a fijarme sólo en Edward. El muchacho me estaba mirando con una mezcla de dolor y desasosiego, y me llevó un momento comprender que se debía a que yo estaba pensando en su amada perdida. Yo nunca había tenido que proteger mis pensamientos de nadie…

—Aro, señor, usted sabe ahora qué es lo que me impulsa. Por favor, no me haga esperar más —suplicó Edward en voz baja, temblorosa de dolor.

—Hermanos —me giré hacia Caius esencialmente; de todos modos sólo incluíamos a Marcus en nuestras conversaciones por una cuestión de forma—, el joven Edward tiene el inusual don de oír los pensamientos de cuantos lo rodean.

—¿Qué alcance tiene su don? —preguntó Caius, desconfiado como siempre.

—Varias millas a la redonda —le informé, extasiado ante un don tan único—. No necesita contacto físico, y puede incluso oír a quienes están dormidos. Todo lo que pasa por la cabeza de cualquier persona, va directo a la mente del joven Edward. Cualquier persona, excepto… ella.

Edward no había movido un músculo mientras yo hablaba de su don, pero ante la mención aún oblicua de su difunta humana, su cara se contrajo otro poco de dolor y sus hombros se hundieron más.

—¿Quién es "ella"? —preguntó Caius, indiferente al obvio sufrimiento que la sola mención provocaba en Edward.

—Su nombre era Bella —dije con voz suave, mi intención no era torturar al joven frente a mí—. Edward la amó con todo su ser… pero ella era humana, y falleció hace un par de días.

—¿Por qué no la convirtió? Oh, entiendo, la mató al intentar transformarla —preguntó y se respondió Caius.

—No, Edward jamás la hirió. Bella saltó de un acantilado —expliqué.

Edward cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño jadeo que sonó como un gemido contenido.

—Hay algo más —añadí, dirigiéndome a Caius y Marcus—. Edward fue creado por el querido Carlisle.

—¿Sigue con su absurda idea de alimentarse de animales? —preguntó Caius, despectivo.

—Oh, sí, no abandonó esa idea en ningún momento —me alegré de poder informarle. Aunque la idea también me parecía absurda, saber que Carlisle había podido mantenerse firme en sus convicciones por tanto tiempo rehacía sentir extrañamente orgulloso por él—. Además de Edward, Carlisle convirtió a otras tres personas. Una de ellas es pareja de Carlisle. También se les sumó otra pareja que deseaba compartir los hábitos alimenticios de la familia de Carlisle.

Caius hizo una mueca de disgustada sorpresa que me hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Sí, ¿increíble, no es cierto? ¡Pero es lo que Alice y Jasper hicieron! Y son tan felices junto a los demás… —la maravilla que me causaban los recuerdos casi no me dejaba hablar.

Un grupo tan grande de vampiros viviendo en armonía, mezclándose con humanos, peleando sólo en broma, jugando ese extraño y tan americano béisbol, los más jóvenes yendo a la escuela y Carlisle ejerciendo la medicina, ¡medicina, nada menos! Mi caro amigo no dejaba de sorprenderme. Había logrado su meta con creces…

Una discreta tosecilla me llamó la atención sobre Edward, que me observaba con expresión de estar perdiendo la paciencia.

—Joven Edward… Danos tiempo para considerar la cuestión. Lo que nos pides es inusual —señalé, esforzándome en mantenerme sólo en mis pensamientos actuales—. Alguna vez nos visitaron vampiros que tenían la esperanza que les perdonáramos la vida o los protegiésemos de algún clan enemigo, pero no es frecuente que alguien venga aquí pidiendo que acabemos con su vida.

—Apuesto a que no —masculló Edward—. Señores, ¿para cuándo puedo esperar una respuesta?

—Humm… mañana —decidí.

_Estás decidido a forzar nuestra mano si no accedemos por las buenas a tu petición, ¿verdad?_ Le pregunté mentalmente, deduciendo su plan de acción de algunos vagos pensamientos que había encontrado en su mente. Como no me respondió, me vi forzado a repetir la pregunta en voz alta.

—Sí, señor, estoy dispuesto. Vine aquí a acabar con esta miseria que es mi existencia, y eso es lo que planeo hacer —respondió Edward en tono tan educado como firme.

Lo vi marcharse escoltado por Demetri y Felix, y tuve que hacer el mayor esfuerzo para mantener mi mente en pensamientos superficiales y no empezar a planificar de inmediato cómo podría incorporar a este fascinante joven a mi Guardia. Cuando estuve seguro de que él se hallaría fuera del rango de audición, ya no contuve un gemido de anhelo.

¡Tenía que tenerlo! Yo estaba bastante seguro que podríamos trabajar en modo simbiótico, que si yo estaba tocándolo cuando él oía las mentes de los demás, yo las oiría también, ¡eso haría las cosas tanto más cómodas y fáciles! De acuerdo, su don era más limitado que el mío, no llegaba a un conocimiento tan profundo de los pensamientos y razones que subyacían en quienes lo rodeaban, pero poder oír a la distancia era tan… ¡tan práctico!

Por desgracia, yo conocía su desesperación, su deseo de dejar atrás este mundo, su rotunda negativa a seguir con vida ahora que su Bella había fallecido. No sería fácil disuadirlo de acabar con su vida, y más difícil todavía sería convencerlo de permanecer con nosotros… o quizás no. Cabía la posibilidad que no quisiera regresar con Carlisle y los suyos, cuyas mentes estarían impregnadas de memorias de la joven Bella. Quizás, si conseguíamos convencerlo de no precipitarse a la muerte, no sería tan complicado retenerlo en Volterra…

—Quieres quedártelo, ¿no es cierto? —sonrió Caius torcidamente—. Pretendes robarle su creación a Carlisle…

—La creación de Carlisle pretendía que la destruyéramos. Si él está dispuesto a dejar que el joven se mate, no puede culparme por querer quedármelo —le respondí con una sonrisa calculadora.

—No sé si valdrá gran cosa. Todo lo que hizo fue hacer caras cada vez que nombrabas a la humana —señaló Caius, despectivo.

—La perdió hace apenas horas —le recordé—. Tomará algo de tiempo que lo peor del dolor haya pasado. Si sólo conseguimos mantenerlo vivo hasta entonces…

Nuestras sonrisas de anticipación eran gemelas. Sólo nos faltaba frotarnos las manos.

.

Puntuales veinticuatro horas más tarde, Edward Cullen era de nuevo conducido a nuestra presencia. Su aspecto era prácticamente igual que antes, sólo sus ojos estaban otro poco más oscuros que antes, y su ropa, un poco más arrugada. Algo me hizo adivinar que debía haber pasado esas horas acurrucado en algún rincón oscuro, completamente inmóvil, probablemente flagelándose con recuerdos de su humana y culpándose de su muerte…

Una mueca de amargura de su parte ante mis pensamientos me convenció que yo estaba en lo cierto.

—Buenas noches, nuevamente —saludó Edward con formalidad.

—Buenas noches, buenas noches. ¿No tenemos la suerte que hayas cambiado de idea? —pregunté, sólo para estar seguro.

—Lamento decepcionarlo, pero no —repuso Edward con una sonrisa que era a partes iguales irónica y dolorida.

—Queridos hermanos, Edward perdió a su pareja y pide que acabemos con él. Pero me temo que sería una grave falta de respeto hacia Carlisle hacer tal cosa —dije con seriedad—. Como antiguo residente de este castillo y amigo personal mío, Carlisle tiene un lugar muy importante en mis afectos y no deseo herirlo destruyendo a uno de sus… hijos.

—No estamos hablando de Carlisle aquí, señor, sino de mí —replicó Edward en un tono que bordeaba entre lo respetuoso y lo impertinente—. _Yo_ perdí a mi razón de existir y _yo_ deseo no seguir viviendo. Estoy seguro de que Carlisle comprenderá que usted no buscó ofenderlo, sino que la responsabilidad fue solamente mía.

—No es tan simple, joven, no es tan simple —negué con la cabeza—. Aunque Carlisle es sumamente inteligente, y racionalmente comprenderá que no se trató de una ofensa hacia él, me temo que nuestra relación se verá seriamente dañada si accedo a tu petición. Conozco lo suficiente a Carlisle como para saber que él no querría que acabaras con tu vida, y tampoco querría que yo autorizara el matarte.

—Carlisle no es mi dueño, él no puede decidir por mí y no necesito su permiso —gruñó entre dientes Edward, apretando los puños.

—Dime, Edward, ¿es esto lo que Bella hubiese querido? —yo sabía que estaba dando un golpe bajo, pero podría impulsar a mantener con vida a este talentoso joven y eso era lo importante—. Por lo que vi a través de tus recuerdos, ella no querría que te hirieras.

—Ella… ella no está aquí —dijo Edward en un susurro de puro dolor—. Ya no importa lo que hubiese querido o no… sólo quiero estar con ella… o al menos, no estar en un mundo en el que ella no está.

—Podrías permanecer con vida por amor a ella —sugerí, serio—. Bella no tuvo la oportunidad de vivir, ¿no querrás tirar tu vida, cuando ella hubiese querido vivir? ¿No querrías vivir por amor a ella, vivir lo que ella no pudo?

—Sin ella, lo mío no es vida. Es apenas existencia —masculló Edward, para nada impresionado con mi sugerencia.

—¿Existir sin ella no es suficiente? —inquirí.

—Sin ella, tener el mundo es insuficiente —respondió Edward en voz monótona, muerta.

Me tomé unos segundos para ordenar mis ideas, tratando de no hacer mis argumentos demasiado explícitos. Edward tenía un aspecto de no ser capaz de ver ni oír una carga de rinocerontes que le pasara al lado, tan abstraído en su dolor estaba, pero por si acaso no quise pensar directamente en lo que estaba por decirle.

—No todo está perdido, aún puedes hacer algo por ella —empecé. Edward no movió un músculo, pero tuve la impresión que no era porque escuchara con atención sino porque no estaba interesado—. Puedes honrar su memoria protegiendo a otros humanos como ella, otros humanos inocentes e indefensos… ¡Únete a esta Guardia! Querías formar parte del ejército siendo humano, ¿verdad? Esto es definitivamente superior que el ejército de cualquier país. Somos la Ley, la Justicia, el Orden. En todo el mundo gobernamos, en todo el mundo nos aseguramos que nadie abuse de su poder en la creación de nuevos vampiros y la eliminación de humanos. Únete a nosotros, y asegúrate que humanos como Bella sean protegidos de los excesos de nuestra raza.

Los miembros de la Guardia presentes en la sala parecían a punto de estallar en aplausos ante mi discurso. Caius parecía aprobador y sonreía levísimamente, satisfecho. Hasta Marcus tenía una aspecto levemente interesado por lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¿Terminó, Aro? —preguntó Edward en un tono de aburrimiento que tenía poco que envidiar al que se solía oír de Marcus.

Vi a los demás tensarse, incrédulos y furiosos ante semejante falta de respeto. Caius bufó de furia contenida. Felix apretó los puños y Demetri medio sonrió viéndose venir una sesión de tortura. Jane me miraba fijamente, sólo esperando la orden de torturarlo, pese a que yo tenía la impresión que difícilmente el dolor físico superaría al que Edward ya estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Sacudí la cabeza con tristeza, mientras le hacía una seña a Jane de que lo dejara ser. Ella frunció el ceño, pero no me contradijo.

—Déjenlo ir —les ordené a Demetri y Felix, que no parecieron muy contentos con la idea.

—Edward, si cambias de idea, quiero que sepas que aquí tienes las puertas abiertas —le dije, sin poder evitar que se me deslizara una imagen mental de un Edward serio y solemne de pie a mi lado, vestido con una túnica del mismo tono oscuro de Jane y Alec.

Por la atención que me prestó, lo mismo yo hubiese podido invitar al ascensor de la recepción a unirse a la Guardia.

Edward Cullen inclinó la cabeza de un modo poco comprometedor en una especie de saludo, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que dejó de ser visible, lamentando tanto no haber sido capaz de convencerlo… estuve seguro que no lo volvería a ver; él encontraría el modo de hacer que lo mataran.

Noté por la ventana que afuera estaba comenzando a amanecer. El comienzo de un nuevo día… el último para Edward.

—Felix, Demetri, síganlo —señalé con la cabeza hacia la puerta por la que poco antes había salido Edward—. Buscará problemas, intentará hacer algo para forzar nuestra mano. Si da muestras de querer exponer el Secreto… destrúyanlo.

—Sí, amo —respondieron Felix y Demetri a dúo, antes de dar una breve inclinación de cabeza y salir.

Casi se me escapó un suspiro de pesar. Era una lástima tener que mandar a destruir a alguien con un poder tan fascinante como el del joven Edward, pero él no me estaba dejando opción, intencionalmente, desde luego.

Si hubiese un modo de retenerlo… de encarcelarlo, de retenerlo el tiempo suficiente como para convencerlo de unirse a nosotros… vulgarmente hablando, de lavarle el cerebro… de hacerle ver todo el poder y la gloria que podría obtener a mi lado…

Pero él no quería poder ni gloria, sólo quería dejar este mundo. Ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de reunirse con su humana, ya que estaba convencido que él había perdido su alma y ella conservaba la suya, pura y prístina y buena. No terminaba de convencerme que ella acabara en el Cielo de ese Dios, si supuestamente el Dios cristiano condenaba a los suicidas y Bella aparentemente había saltado de un acantilado por propia voluntad, pero eso no iba a detener a Edward de todos modos.

Oh, bueno, si no estaba conmigo, al menos no podría oponerse a mí y los míos. Carlisle estaba reuniendo un grupo inusualmente grande de vampiros, y casi la mitad de ellos tenían dones adicionales que los hacían más peligrosos todavía. Si Edward se negaba tan rotundamente a estar conmigo, mejor que estuviese muerto ante de que algún día decidiera volverse contra mí.

.

—Acaban de marcharse, Amo —informó Heidi respetuosamente.

—Muy bien… gracias, querida —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Yo no solía derrochar amabilidades, pero después de los eventos de este día yo estaba tan exultante que no me importaba.

Finalmente, las cosas habían salido de un modo tan distinto al previsto…

Después de mi negativa a destruirlo, Edward había rondado por la ciudad durante unas horas. Felix, Demetri y Jane lo habían seguido de cerca, lo suficiente como para intervenir de inmediato si Edward daba señales de hacer algo que expusiera el Secreto, pero él por lo visto estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones y no dio muestras de notarlos, pese a que sin dudas los había oído.

Por fin, se había apostado al pie de la Torre del Reloj del Palazzo dei Priori, y se había sacado la camisa. Estaba bastante claro que pretendía exponerse al sol, y como era un día de sol radiante, sin una nube en todo el cielo, dar un paso hacia delante hubiese significado su destrucción inmediata. Por si fuera poco, era Día de San Marcos y la ciudad estaba repleta de humanos, alguien lo vería sin lugar a dudas en cuanto decidiese exponerse. Algo debo admitir, Edward era astuto.

Por suerte, era tan astuto como era melodramático, y quiso esperar al mediodía para salir al sol. Eso fue, a fin de cuentas, lo que le salvó la vida, ya que de entre la marea de turistas salió corriendo nadie menos que Bella, Bella viva, humana, torpe y encantadora. Felix y Demetri, que sólo habían estado esperando que Edward diese ese paso final hacia el sol, estuvieron a punto de acabar con él, pero por suerte yo había enviado a Jane con instrucciones que ni siquiera los dos corpulentos matones desobedecerían.

—Estará buscando que lo maten —le había explicado yo a Jane, cuyos ojos color borgoña brillaban con atención ante la complicada misión que acababa de recibir—. Intenta detenerlo, evitar que llegue a ese extremo… sé que sabes cómo inmovilizar efectivamente a alguien, querida. Sólo si no hay más remedio, destrúyanlo, pero en medida de lo posible, lo quiero vivo. Es complicado, por eso te lo encargo, sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Confíe en mí, Amo. Se lo traeré —me había prometido Jane con una de sus sonrisas inocuas.

Jane llegó al lugar a tiempo para llevarse a la comitiva, a la que pronto se sumó la otra joyita de Carlisle, la joven Alice, de regreso a mi palacio.

La interacción entre Edward y Bella era la mar de llamativa. Bastaba que uno se moviese un centímetro para que el otro ajustase su propia posición. Estaban tan perfectamente sincronizados como las parejas de décadas de antigüedad y profundamente enamoradas suelen estarlo: _uno toma mate, el otro escupe verde_ hubiese dicho un vampiro sudamericano que conocí una vez, Tadeo Isidoro Cruz era su nombre.

Era increíble ver el cambio operado en Edward. Sólo tener a su humana del alma consigo lo volvió automáticamente un hombre nuevo. Volvía a caminar erguido, con la cabeza bien alta. La expresión de sus ojos era alerta; la mueca de dolor y tristeza brillaba por su ausencia. Aunque tanto sus ojos, sus ojeras y su terrible palidez como sus memorias delataban que estaba medio muerto de sed, el modo en que miraba y sostenía a Bella era tan cuidadoso, tan delicado y repleto de cariño…

Y la joven Bella olía delicioso. No era para mí una atracción tan fuerte como lo había sido para Edward, pero sí era un manjar… o lo hubiese sido si alguno de nosotros hubiese podido hincarle el diente. Edward se mostraba ferozmente protector con ella, lo cual no dejaba de ser necesario en cuanto a lo físico, pero respecto a lo mental, Bella estaba mejor protegida que cualquiera de nosotros. Mi poder no había podido acceder a su mente, tan silenciosa como si yo hubiese estado tomando entre mis manos un trozo de madera (de madera cálida y suave y repleta de sangre dulce y deliciosa, desde luego). Tampoco Jane había podido afectarla, lo que había hecho que el valeroso y estúpido acto de Edward de lanzarse en medio fuese perfectamente superfluo. Claro que no podíamos estar seguros hasta que lo probáramos…

Oh, sí, Bella haría una vampiresa estupenda. Su conversión, por mucho que Edward se opusiera y rechinara los dientes, era un hecho. Lo había sido desde que él la había protegido de esa camioneta descontrolada meses atrás, tal como Alice había predicho.

Alice… otra criatura deliciosa, y con un poder tan útil. Su mente era la mar de interesante, ya que prácticamente carecía de pasado y vivía en un constante futuro, que cambiaba ocasionalmente. El presente casi no existía para ella, igual que el pasado carecía de significado… era insólito, pero fascinante, ver alguien al que nada o casi nada sorprendía, que conocía de antemano la mayoría de los sucesos, que manipulaba a su favor o de su familia personas y situaciones tras otear el futuro en busca de cómo afectaban a la situación una u otra decisión. Fascinante.

Su mente era, en general, alegre y optimista. Poder evitarse y evitarles a sus seres queridos unos cuantos malos ratos ayudaba, sin duda. Al contrario que su 'hermano' Edward, que veía a su don casi como un castigo y hacía lo posible por ignorar los pensamientos que oía, Alice abrazaba su cualidad con deleite y la aprovechaba sin piedad.

Oh, dos mentes tan diferentes y a la vez tan fascinantes. Edward era mucho más severo, consigo mismo y con los demás. Todo eso de creerse un monstruo que había perdido el alma, de atormentarse con lo que sus padres biológicos hubiesen pensado de él… Siempre pensando lo peor de sí mismo, siempre negándose la posibilidad de ser feliz y de ser amado. Por suerte Bella estaba apunto de cambiar esto.

Era una pena, una pena tan grande, que ni Edward ni Alice hubiesen querido unirse a la Guardia. También Bella hubiese sido una adición maravillosa… pero me habían rechazado. Dolía más de lo que yo estaba dispuesto a admitir que alguien no se sintiera enormemente honrado de ser invitado a unirse, pero yo sabía bien cuándo presionar un tema y cuándo dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. Nada impedía que de alguna manera yo consiguiera a Bella, Alice y Edward más adelante. Cuando tienes infinito tiempo delante, esperar unas décadas no es más que un acto de paciencia…

Sonriendo, regresé a mi lista mental de los tres vampiros más interesantes que había conocido. Esa lista estaba exigiendo una revisión profunda.

Pensar que esto había empezado como otro día tan aburrido…


End file.
